Secrets
by Wolf Kaido
Summary: Kai is sent by his Grandfather to help destroy an old enemy. However, the enemy is playing a similar game with their adopted daughter, Bryony. Both hate each other, and are eager to see them killed, but will this change as they get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Secrets Key: Flashbacks  
  
present time  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
*****: change of scene.  
  
*****  
  
Secrets  
  
Fic:  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Kai watched the rain fall. He stood, soaked to the skin, not caring that he was cold and drenched. He watched the rain pour steadily down around him. Let it rain. What did it matter? What did it matter if he got pneumonia or hypothermia and died? No one would miss him. Who was there to miss him anyway? His Grandfather? Not a chance. He could carry on fine without him. Who else was there? No one. Kai looked out over the hills gloomily. For the first time in his life, Kai was lonely. He had no body to talk to, no one. Not that people didn't try, they did, but he wouldn't let them. Why? The pain came back. A fierce, searing, stabbing pain that crippled his spirit. Again he saw the car in flames. Again he saw his mother trying to get out, trying to escape. Again he heard her scream as the flames burned her alive. His dad was in the car too. He was calling for help. Their four-year-old son watched in shock and horror as mummy and daddy screamed for help. He didn't know what to do. He hid for a while. Finally he thought of getting help. By the time help arrived it was too late. The car exploded before their eyes. Kai was orphaned. He was taken to his Grandfather's huge mansion and left there. His Grandfather blamed him for the death of his son. Kai learned to shut off his feelings and to push everyone away. 'If you don't let anyone near you, they can't hurt you.' he told himself. Kai never made friends. He was pulled out of school and had a private tutor. His Grandfather wanted nothing to do with him. He only wanted to make sure Kai grew up as lonely as he himself now was and that Kai would hate himself as much as he did. After a while, Kai's Grandfather noticed that Kai had a perfect aim and a competitive spirit. He taught him to BeyBlade and told him that if he wasn't the best, he would be thrown out onto the streets where he belonged. Kai grew up into a tall handsome teenager. Any girl who met him wanted to go out with him, and every lad wanted to be him. He was strange though. He never spoke to anyone and was hardly ever around unless he was kicking someone's ass in a Beyblade battle. He was cold and used this to his advantage in a battle. He masked everything and learned to hit hard and fast, and without warning. His opponent never knew what he might to next and were often lulled into a false sense of security before their blade was sent flying out of the dish while Kai's remained spinning in the centre of the dish. He locked himself away in his room and ate away at his humanity. He blamed himself for his parents death and wished he had died. He grew to hate himself, just as his Grandfather wanted. Kai looked up from the ground, hearing the sound of running footsteps. Girl's footsteps. 'For God's sake! Can I never get a moment's peace?' he thought, as he looked around. He saw a brown haired girl, about his age, run up the hill to him. "Hey Kai,"  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" "Friendly as ever, are you busy?" "Yes, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink or something, you know, get out of the wet..." She broke off, blushing. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Er, yeah, I guess so." "Sorry, but I'm just not your type." "How do you know you're not my type?"  
  
"Just trust me, I do. I'm not the friendliest of people, and I'd be no good in a relationship."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said still blushing. "Don't worry about it, it's not you, it's me. You're very pretty and all that, but I like my own company best." "Er, yeah, thanks anyway." She turned and walked off. Kai looked down at the locket he had just pulled out of his pocket. It had been his dad's. He opened it. Inside was a picture of his mother, not long after his dad had met her. She was about Kai's age. She was so beautiful. Kai thought about the girl he had just been speaking to. He had been holding back the chocking feeling in his throat as he looked at her, trying not to cry. She looked just like his mum. Kai looked up into the rain. He felt warm salty tears run down his face. He sank down onto one of the wet rocks at his feet. The tears streamed down his face. 'Why didn't I go and get help straight away?' he asked himself, gazing at his mother through the tears. 'Why? If I had, you might still be here with me.' He let the tears run freely down his face as he looked out over the town he and his Grandfather were staying in over Christmas. He would be being introduced to one of his Grandfather's friends over supper, later that evening. Kai's Grandfather wanted him to take up Karate or Judo or Kendo or something like that. He saw people hurrying about, bent under their umbrellas. He watched not caring as people approached the hill, but never climbed it. He didn't want to be found. Or did he? He knew his Grandfather would be waiting for him to come and get his supper but he didn't care. Let him wait. Eventually the tears slowed and stopped. His breath came in shudders that shook his body. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket, and tried to wipe away the tear marks. He felt someone gently put their hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and turned round. It was that girl again. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"I'd say you're not okay, but you seem to have a think about telling people to get lost all the time. I was beginning to wonder whether you knew if you were okay. Why do you have to push people away all the time any way? What did they ever do to you?" Kai pulled her hand of his arm where she had laid it. It reminded him too much of his mother again. One of her mannerisms. He blinked back the tears that rushed to his eyes as he thought of his mother. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at the picture in Kai's hand. "It's my mum" he replied fastening it round his neck. He was about to tuck it under his top, but she stopped him. "Let me have a look." Reluctantly he let her. "Wow, she was really pretty. I can see where you get your looks from. Not that you look girly or anything." She added hastily. Kai managed a grin. "You look quite a lot like her you know."  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean - " she broke off "I know. Thanks anyway. Hang on, why are you up here? Are you following me or something?" He asked suddenly, as his usual suspicion came back to him. "No I'm not following you. I came to give you this." She handed him a Beyblade. "I believe this is yours."  
  
"No, you're wrong, that's yours."  
  
"We staked our blades. I lost. The blade belongs to you." "Well, keep it. Don't know how you plan on blading without it. Besides I have my own, I don't need yours. I just thought it might give you something to fight for." "Er, thanks." Kai turned away and gazed out at the hills. The girl stood behind him, not sure what she should do. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked tentatively. "What's it to you what's wrong with me? Why can't people just leave me alone? Just mind your own business will you?!" He snapped, turning on her. "We all need someone to talk to sometimes. Even you." She persisted gently. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I need? Who do you think you are? My mum?" he snarled aggressively "Why should you get involved? You don't know me, I don't know you; I don't even know your name for heaven's sake!" "My name's Bryony, and, well, we all have our problems, how do you know I'm not going through something similar?"  
  
"I suppose both of your parents are dead then?" he hissed angrily at being made to dredge up his past again. "Yes actually." she said, trying not to cry. "And I suppose it was your fault too?" "Of course not! My dad was murdered by some psycho, and my mum died of cancer." "Well it's my fault that my parents are dead, so leave me alone!"  
  
"It can't have been your fault." "And I suppose you were there?" "Well why don't you tell me about it?" "Because it's none of your business! Why does everyone want to poke their nose into my business?" he growled, turning away. "Well if you didn't act so anti-socially, people wouldn't keep asking you questions!" she said, a little irate now. "Whatever it is, it's made you one hell of a bitter guy! Maybe if you told someone about it, you could sort out your head a bit and be a little more human! We are a social race by nature, it's not good for you to separate yourself from everyone, and it's certainly not good to blame yourself for something that probably wasn't your fault! Pull yourself together Kai! I'm not trying to be nosy, or get one up on you, I'm trying to help!"  
  
"And I suppose you're a psychologist now are you? I don't need your help!" He hissed. He felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks as he thought about his mother and father dieing. "KAI! GET HELP! GET SOMEONE TO HELP US! HELP!" his mother screamed. "KAI! GET HELP! PLEASE GET HELP!" his dad begged from the burning wreckage.  
  
Four-year-old Kai just watched. He couldn't help it. He was rooted to the spot. He watched in terror as the car burned. At last he made his legs work, but instead of getting help, he hid. He didn't know what else to do. He buried his head and cried. Surely mummy and daddy could get out? Why didn't they get out? They had to be able to; Kai had never known them not to be able to do something. "KAI! GET HELP! WE'RE NOT FAR FROM A VILLAGE! JUST GO AND GET HELP!" Finally he got up and ran. Behind him, he heard his mother and father scream in agony as the flames licked their bodies. He reached the village and got help, but he was too late. They climbed down the steep slope to the side of the narrow ledge of a road where the car had fallen, but the car suddenly exploded. Kai dimly heard some one shouting to 'get that poor child out of here!' but all he could think about was mummy and daddy in the car. That night had haunted Kai ever since. He had been taken to his Grandfather's house. His Grandfather hated him. He blamed Kai for the death of his son, and set out to make Kai as miserable as possible. He forbade Kai to have friends, and made him hate himself. He told Kai that his parent's deaths were his fault. Kai grew up believing this. He never made friends and he didn't miss or want human company. His Grandfather forced him into Beyblading, and told him that if he wasn't the best, he would be thrown out onto the streets where he belonged. That terrible night haunted Kai's dreams, and turned them into nightmares, and stayed with him through his every waking moment. He never shook off the guilt. Bryony walked round so that she was in front of Kai. "Tell me Kai, I want to help you. You can't just let it eat away at you. Look how bitter it's made you! Do you think that this is what your parents would have wanted? It will come out sooner or later Kai, you can't stop the inevitable. The truth longs to be known. Wouldn't you rather make the decision to tell someone before the choice is taken away?"  
  
"And I suppose you're a philosopher now?" he taunted bitterly as the warm, salty tears ran freely down his cheeks, mixing with the driving rain as it hit his face and body. He knew she was right. He had to tell someone, but he never told anyone anything unless he had to. He knew full well that the pain was making him bitterer with every passing day. But why should she care? What did she care? It didn't matter to her, she couldn't understand his pain. 'Maybe not your pain, but she understands how it feels to have your parents taken away. Why not give her a chance? What's the worst that could happen? You make a mistake? You won't have been the first and you won't be the last. Would it really hurt to trust someone for once? Maybe the world isn't as bad as you make it.' Kai heard a voice tell him. He looked into her eyes. He saw concern, and a gentle, caring nature. At the same time, Bryony looked at Kai. The pain he was feeling was evident. It was written all over his face. At the same time, there was something very child-like about him. She could see the torment he was going through, and raised her hand to wipe away the tears. He turned his head away. He turned slightly away from her, took a deep breath, and told her about the accident and how he had escaped. He told her about how he had watched his parents burn while they begged him to get help. How he ran and hid, before finally going and getting help. And how help came too late. The car exploded and he was sent to live with his grandfather. He told her about how he was pulled out of school and had a private tutor. She listened as he told her about his Grandfather, who wanted nothing to do with him. Who only wanted to make sure Kai grew up as lonely as he himself now was and that Kai would hate himself as much as he did. It was all there. His whole, sad, story. Now Kai was expected to learn some form of marshal arts to please his Grandfather. "Oh, Kai! That must have been terrible! But it wasn't your fault! You mustn't blame yourself, they would probably have died anyway, there was nothing you could have done. Kai, you were four! You couldn't have been expected to do anything else."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Kai said, not crying any more. He turned away. Bryony laid a hand gently on Kai's arm. He shook it off. "Kai, you mustn't blame yourself. Why don't you come round mine? You can get something to eat and drink, and you can wash your face, your triangles are running!" She added with a grin. "If that's all that's bothering you, it's easily remedied." He turned and walked down the hill to where and icy, crystal clear stream made it's way through the village. Bryony followed him. He sat down on the bank and pulled off his scarf. He leaned forward over the stream. "Er, Kai, do you have any idea how -" She began as Kai dipped his face unhesitatingly into the water. "Cold the water is." She finished. Kai emerged dripping. The cold didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he didn't seem to notice it at all. His hair was now plastered to his face, like his clothes were to his body because of the rain. Bryony noticed with an adrenaline rush that Kai's top clung to his washboard stomach in all the right places. He looked so damn hot! Her heart hammered in her chest as if it was trying to escape. She was sure he must have noticed, even though he was calmly putting his long, white scarf back on, not paying any attention to her. 'Bryony!' she reprimanded herself 'get a grip!' Kai got up "I have to go. My Grandfather will be expecting me." He said simply as he turned and walked off. "How long are you staying?" She called. "'Til Friday afternoon." He answered, not turning around or stopping. 'Time enough. That gives me three days.' she thought to herself. She turned and headed for home.  
  
(A/N: So ppl, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review, 'cos I really need the help with writing it etc. SO REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! ^ . ^ ) 


	2. Chapter 2: Deception and Lies: Part 1

Secrets Key:  
  
Flashbacks  
  
present time  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
*****: change of scene.  
  
*****  
  
Secrets Fic:  
  
Chapter 2: Deception and Lies: Part 1  
  
In Bryony's house, Kai was the main topic of conversation. "You are certain it's him?" Aunt Molly asked. "Absolutely Auntie. It has to be him, or a very good look-alike. He looks like Kai, talks like Kai, when you can get him to talk that is, he behaves like Kai and blades like Kai. Down to every detail of technique. He has the same method of hitting hard and fast before his opponent has a chance to attack. No opponent of his stands a chance." "Except you Bryony. You have to beat him, and will, when the time comes." Uncle Judas corrected. "But I failed. I can't match up to him!"  
  
"You can" Molly chided "You might have to play a little dirty on him, but as they say, all's fair in love and war." Uncle Judas chipped in. "But BeyBlading is his field of expertise. Can't I work within my area of expertise? I'd be more likely to succeed that way." "I don't suppose it will hurt to try. Do you have any information on him?" Uncle Judas enquired  
  
"Not much, I don't want to make him suspicious." "I always said she was a bright girl!" Molly said, clapping her hands joyfully. "Devious more likely!" He muttered. "Now, now, where is she going to get without exercising a little cunning?" Molly chided gently. "What exactly have you got on him?" "Well, his parents are dead, he blames himself for it. I had to try and act comforting!" She added in disgust. "any way. He lives with his Grandfather. They loathe each other with a passion. He's here because his grandfather wants him to learn something like Karate, Judo, Kendo, you know what I mean? Well, I'm already at teaching level in Kendo, so I could offer to help him practice and then - " "Oh, you are a good girl!"  
  
"It means making him trust me though" She continued doubtfully "It's not going to be easy," "No one said it would precious, but you give it your best shot. You are our only hope you know sweetheart." Uncle Judas didn't say anything. Finally he stirred. "You do what it takes. Talk first, but if you have to, use your, er, feminine allure."  
  
"Oh, he won't know what's hit him! I almost feel sorry for the poor lad." Molly chuckled. Uncle Judas didn't say anything. He just sat thinking what might be the best way of tackling Kai. Bryony didn't say anything either. She just sat, eating silently, a cruel, grim, smile on her face. 'Kai, you are in for one hell of a shock.' she thought with a smile. As it happened, Kai wasn't the only one who was in for a shock, and Bryony wasn't the only one out to fool someone. Trouble for Bryony was waiting quietly, just around the corner. ***** "So then, you met the girl again?"  
  
"Yes. She wanted to know about my past. I told her. You don't mind do you? I exaggerated a bit, to make her sympathetic. She seemed so easy to fool, almost too easy. I wouldn't be surprised if she was playing along, or up to something herself." Kai finished with a frown. "Nonsense Kai. She's female. She can't have seen through the front. Now, she trusts you right?"  
  
"I'm working on it, but pretty much, yeah. I still think that there's more to her then meets the eye."  
  
"Kai! For the last time, she is genuinely as stupid as she seems. She female. Females don't have many brains. That's why we were put over them instead of them being equal. Now, you know what you are to do?" "Yes. By the way, I think she might have a BitBeast."  
  
"Well, well," Kai's Grandfather said, rubbing his hands together "it just gets better and better. You must get hold of it." Kai got up, bowed slightly and walked out of the room. "Don't forget about Mr. Li coming later. You must be around when he comes. I will send a maid to fetch you, but you must come promptly." Kai was in his room when he found in his pocket a scrap of paper. Scribbled on the paper were a telephone number and the name 'Bryony'. Kai wandered slowly down the stairs to find his Grandfather. He found him at last, in a room full of books, sipping tea. Kai told him about the number. "Been charming her eh?" He said with a cruel grin. "Should I phone her?"  
  
"Yes, go and do it now." Kai went back up to his room, where he had his own phone line. He punched in the number and waited for an answer. "Hello?" he heard Bryony's voice say. "Hi, it's Kai. You left your phone number in my pocket so I guessed you wanted me to phone you, but why?" "Er, yeah. It was a silly idea. I'm sorry. Are you busy?"  
  
Kai almost told her that yes he was busy, 'be nice, you're meant to be making her like you, you dim wit!' "Er, not at the moment I'm not, I thought I'd phone you while I'm free. My Grandfather's friend, Mr. Li. He's coming to discuss me learning marshal arts of some form." "Mr. Li? Does he teach Kendo?"  
  
"Yes, why?" "Well, I know a Mr. Li, he's my Kendo teacher. Ask him if he knows me. He doesn't teach many girls, their parents don't let them learn. I'm the only Bryony he knows. He'll know me if he's my teacher."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to remember to ask him. Do you want to meet me tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. When?"  
  
"I'm an early riser. Whenever you're ready I'll be up in all probability."  
  
"Ditto on the early rising thing. I collect water from the stream at about six, any time after that."  
  
"I'll meet you as soon as you make it, on the hill near the stream, you know, the one I'm normally on."  
  
"See you then."  
  
Kai hung up. At that moment, Mei, Kai's mother's maid, walked into the room. She had adopted Kai as a master when his mother, her mistress died. He was an odd master, but better than Mr. Hiwatari Senior. She bowed and informed him that Mr. Li had arrived and was 'very much looking forward to meeting young Kai.' Kai grimaced at being called 'young Kai.' Mei laughed and Kai walked out of his room and down the stairs to the 'Day Room' at the back of the cottage, overlooking the garden. He saw his Grandfather and Mr. Li in animated conversation. Kai coughed gently. "Ah! And here he is! My Grandson. Kai, say hello to Mr. Li."  
  
Kai bowed and said he was very pleased to meet him. They discussed the different marshal arts Mr. Li taught. Kai asked about Bryony who confirmed knowledge of her. "Of course. I am one of your Grandfather's information gatherers. My purpose is to keep an eye on Bryony and keep him informed on her progress. It has been decided that you should learn something like Kendo or Karate so that you are prepared for anything she might throw at you. The family is plotting something, and knows nothing of my friendship with your Grandfather. Your Grandfather tells me that you have suspicions concerning Bryony, you are quite right, and it is proof of your perceptional skills and aptitude for the job you have been assigned. She is a spy. She has been brought up to be one and was probably born for that purpose. There has been a feud going on between your two families for as long as anyone can remember. She is good at her job. She is a very convincing 'normal teenage girl', but she is not as average a girl as she would have you believe. It is best that you tell her that I told you I am not the same Mr. Li, and that I have told you that Li is a very common surname. I will tell them about you asking of course and tell them that I fooled you into believing I am a different person. You must play along. We have decided that you should learn Kendo, so that you can defend yourself in armed combat, and a form of unarmed combat so that if you cannot get hold of a sword, you can still fight her and defend yourself. She is a very apt pupil, she learns quickly. She is far ahead of you so you will have to do a lot of practice to catch up. She must not know about you learning anything else, make sure that she only knows about the Kendo. Do not trust her with anything. If she learns about the alternative lessons you are receiving, I will have to teach her that too, you can bet your life on it. Remember; she is beautiful, she knows it, her family knows it. She will have been taught to use it to her advantage, and will almost certainly use it against you. Play along, but always be on your guard. She is a very dangerous enemy. Do not underestimate her, it will be your downfall. Now, we will start with basic Kendo tonight. I have brought everything you will need. Go and change into these." He said, handing Kai a bundle. Kai went upstairs to his room. On opening the parcel, he found a white fighting kimono with emerald green fastenings, a sapphire blue t-shirt and baggy trousers and finally there were emerald green slippers with sapphire blue trim. Over this went the Kendo Armour. Kai changed quickly and came down stairs wrapping the bandages around his wrists and forearms.  
  
' I look like Rei for god sake!' he growled to himself. He walked into the room and was tossed a wooden Kendo stick. The training began in earnest. At first Kai continually got his ass kicked, but a couple of hours later he was winning some of the fights. "Well, he picks things up fast, as fast, if not faster than Bryony. It's all good. Lets hope he can learn enough in time." 


	3. Chapter 3: A Painful Discovery

Secrets  
  
Key:  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Present time  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
*****: Change of scene.  
  
*****  
  
Secrets  
  
Fic:  
  
Chapter 3: A Painful Discovery  
  
Bryony woke up early the next morning. When she looked at her clock, it was four, early for even her. She lay thinking about what had been discussed last night. She thought about Kai, and meeting him today. 'Poor fool.' She couldn't help thinking to herself 'he doesn't know what he's in for. I wish there was a better way round this. Oh well, it can't be helped.' She couldn't help wondering if there was someway round it. But there wasn't. She got up and dressed herself. Picking up her buckets, she made her way out of the house and down to the stream. Kai watched her fill her buckets and head back, towards the village. Unknown to Bryony, Kai, who had got up early to practice, had been watching her. He was still suspicious. It had seemed too easy almost to fool her. Surely she couldn't have fallen for it just like that? Why couldn't he shake off the feeling that she was trying to fool him too? He had come early hoping that she would come here to think, to plan her next move. He watched her walk off and hoped she would come back. He needed as much information as possible. He lay down and fingered the long silver chain around his neck, from which hung a dark red ruby, shaped like a teardrop. The jewel was meant to hold the power to call his bitbeast, Dranzer, into physical being. It was said that if you were in trouble, you only had to call and Dranzer would appear. If you had treated him with respect, he would help you. If you had not, he would abandon you to fend for yourself. Kai only half believed the story, it was almost unbelievable, but then again, so had the idea of bitbeasts when he first heard of them. The ruby flashed and glittered in the early morning sunlight. The leaves on the trees hissed and rustled in the cool, gentle breeze and birds sang. He watched a small mouse scurry past and hoped that Bryony would be back soon, he was bored stiff and needed something to do. The scene was all too picturesque and was seriously pissing him off. He aimed a small rock at a blackbird and stunned it. 'Damn! Now what am I supposed to do for kicks? What's taking her so long? Why do women have to take so long at everything? Dumbassed bloody bird. It was only a tiny stone. What did the damn thing have to go and keel over for? Stupid creature! Hope a cat comes and eats it. Useless flea bitten, maggoty, worm eating, twittering, bird brained, moronic, flat faced, idiotic -' he stopped, hearing someone approaching him. He didn't move. He knew who it was, he recognized the footsteps. He let her walk right up to him, pretending he couldn't hear her right up until she was about to jump on him before greeting her. "Good morning Bryony." He murmured, not turning around. "Damn it! And I was so close too!" "No you weren't, I heard you ages ago. You made so much noise it could have put an arrow through your heart in the dark, in the middle of majorly dense forest. And I don't have that good an aim." He added with a playful grin. Bryony pouted. "Not nice to tease people" she said sulkily "Not nice to sulk either. Still, can't expect too much from a baby like you!" He teased gently. "You mean to me. Why you always so mean to me?" She asked, still pouting. "Cos that's just who I am. Get used to it." "I'm sure you could be really nice if you tried." "Probably." "So why don't you?" "Cos that's not who I am." "People change," "Only if they want to." "Don't you want to change?" "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." "How do you know it 'ain't broke'?" "How do you know it is?"  
  
"Well, aren't you lonely?" "No, not really." Well, that's a load of crap. Hang on Kai, who's side are you on? You AREN'T lonely. You can't be. You like your solitude don't you? "I'm not sure I believe you - " Kai turned on her angrily. "Look you interfering little bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? Do I look like I give a shit whether you believe me or not? I don't care! Now why don't you piss of and play with your dolls or something?" he hissed. "What is it with you Kai? Why can't you learn to trust someone for once? Never heard that 'no man is an island'?" "Yeah, I've heard it, and it's a load of crap. I am most definitely an 'island' if that's what you want to call it." "How do you make friends if you won't let anyone in?" "Simple" "Go on then, enlighten me." "I don't." "Aren't you lonely?" "Wouldn't know how to be lonely if I wanted to be." "You don't need to know how, it comes naturally, like instinct. We're made to be with other people, it's not good to live by yourself, pushing everyone away all the time. It's unnatural." "Why do you care? What's it to you? Leave me alone would you? I like being by myself. Full stop. End of story. Understand?" "Not really Kai, why are you getting angry with me? I just want to talk." "Well find someone else. I don't 'just talk'." "Why? What are you afraid of?" "Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything." "You must be afraid, you wouldn't mind talking to people if you weren't afraid. What are you hiding that's so terrible?" Kai stepped menacingly towards her. "Piss off and mind your own business." He turned and began to walk off. 'What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be making her trust you!' "Look, I'm sorry I just - " he said, turning round. She was gone. He turned and headed for home. Sitting on his bed, Kai irritably punched in Bryony's mobile number. The phone rang for ages. He hung up and tried her home number. Aunt Molly picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered cheerfully. "Hey, it's Kai, is Bryony in?" "Oh, hello Kai. " She wasn't so friendly now. "Well, she is in, I guess you want to talk to her." "Er, yes please." "I don't think she particularly wants to talk to you, but I can ask." "Thanks. I phoned to apologise." "Well, I'll go and find out." She put the phone down and walked off. After a while she came back. "She doesn't want to talk to you." "Please could you try to get her to come to the phone? I was being a total arse-hole today, and I wanted to tell her I was sorry." "Fine, I'll see if I can get her." This time Bryony came to the phone. "What do you want?" "Er, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said, cringing as he said it. "Then come and say it face-to-face." She put down the phone. Kai sighed and got up. He headed for Bryony's house slowly. What was she up to, getting him to come to her house to say something she could hear over the phone? He knocked on the door; Aunt Molly opened it and regarded him coldly. "She's in her room. Said you probably wouldn't want it to be a public thing, although I would have said that you should have thought of that before." Kai made his way up the stairs to Bryony's room, and knocked softly on the door. The door was suddenly flung open, revealing a room in twilight, Bryony sitting on her bed. "How did the door - " Kai broke off, slightly confused. Something wasn't right. "You'll find out soon enough. Come in and close the door." Kai couldn't help wondering how the room could be in twilight when it was still early afternoon. The curtains, drawn at the window couldn't shut out that much light could they? The door clicked shut and Kai wandered over to bryony. "I just came to say sorry." "If you're gonna' take the piss, get lost, I'm in no mood. If you want to apologise, be sincere." She said, walking away. "I'm sorry, alright?" he said, pulling her round to face him. "Are you trying to wind me up?" "Well what do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg?" Bryony didn't answer. She was his enemy, of course she wanted to make him beg, but she was meant to be pretending to be his friend. Friends didn't do that to each other. Kai saw her hesitate and guessed what she was thinking. Not surprising really. "Bryony - " "Just go." She turned away again "Oh, for god's sake!" he flung himself angrily onto his knees. "I'm sorry! Alright! I'm sorry! Happy now?" Bryony's eyes flashed, "No you're not, but you will be." She hissed, "I tried to warn you not to wind me up but you wouldn't listen would you?" Kai felt himself being lifted off the ground. "You men never learn do you? Figured out how the door opened itself?" "It was you wasn't it? You can move stuff - " "By telekinesis." She finished, sending him crashing to the floor. "It can be good fun you know," she added evilly, lifting him into the air. She dropped him again and he landed funny on his arm with an agonised yelp. "Oh dear, I think I just broke your arm. I can break the other one to match if you like." She quipped. Kai groaned in agony and looked up at her. He tasted the bitter, salty taste of blood in his mouth. "Now, if I were you, I'd remember not to wind me up again. Boy, you are in it way over your head." She walked out and called her aunt. "Molly, I think Kai needs to go to hospital. He's hurt himself." Molly grinned up at her "oh dear, what a shame. Bring him downstairs would you?" Bryony walked back into her room to find Kai sprawled across the floor, unconscious. She lifted him up off the floor, walked down stairs with him and dumped him on the floor at her aunt's feet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: so people, what do you think? Sorry, I forgot to thank you for reviewing on the last chappie, -.-;; Sowwie big time ppl! -.-;; please review ^.^ Wolf Kaido n.n 


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble With Bryony

Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Beyblade, ::sighs:: wish I did but I guess that's just the way the world works. ::sighs again::  
  
Summary: er, can I get back to you on that?  
  
Fic:  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble with Bryony  
  
Kai woke up in a strange room. He was lying on a bed, around which curtains hung from ceiling to floor. He tried to look around but was stopped by a sharp pain in his head, accompanied by a sharp pain in his arm. His vision blurred and cleared again and he found himself looking at a doctor. "Well Kai," he began, glancing down at his clipboard. "Do you know where you are?" "A hospital?" he murmured questioningly. "And what happened?" the doctor enquired. "He fell down the stairs." A familiar voice cut in. "He was at my house, about to go home, he missed his footing and fell down the stairs." It was Bryony. "Is that what happened?" The doctor asked. "He doesn't look ready to answer loads of questions. Can we give him a chance to come round properly? I'll let you know when he's ready. I'm sure you have lots of other patients." Bryony reminded the doctor. "Er, ok." The doctor walked out, closing the curtains behind him. Kai saw Bryony walk menacingly towards him. "You fell down the stairs Kai. I would like to warn you that I have serious p.m.t, which makes me very moody and aggressive. I'd hate for you to get hurt through a little misunderstanding, really I would." She smiled grimly. "Now, ready to talk to the doctor?" Kai nodded. "Good." The doctor arrived and Kai confirmed Bryony's story. He was checked over, and the doctor had a cast put on him. The doctor watched the small group leave. Turning to the nurse he said, "Something tells me he was lying. I don't know why, but I don't think he fell down the stairs. He seemed a bit uncomfortable around the girl too." Bryony took Kai back home. He was totally silent, walking just ahead of her, staring at the ground. Bryony followed just behind, fiddling with his long, white scarf. Occasionally, she slowed down deliberately and tugged on his scarf, throttling him, for amusement. It seemed to Kai that she was silently dragging him to heel, like a dog, forcing him to obey her if he wanted to avoid being throttled, toying with him as a warning of what she might do if he didn't do what he was told. He growled each time he recovered himself, fighting the urge to fight back. Let her think he was under control. It would make revenge all the sweeter when it came. Bryony heard him growling to himself, and tugged hard on the scarf, throttling him and pulling him to the ground. He yelped as he hit the ground, landing on his injured arm. "You will find that growling at me is a very bad idea Kai," she hissed, standing over him. "It reminds me of a dog that needs kicking into submission. If you behave like a bad dog, I'll kick the shit out of you, 'til I've beaten you into submission. Understand?" Kai didn't answer. "Do you understand or do I start the dog training now?" she asked, telekinetically lifting him off the ground. He nodded and was lowered to the ground again. "Good, now get up and quit crawling in the dirt." Kai bit his lip as he got up to stop himself from saying anything. As he got up, he glared coldly into Bryony's eyes. He saw cold cruelty and hatred that masked a deeper emotion. One he couldn't place. She saw cold, determined eyes. Not the humiliated, pained and defeated eyes of someone who had been battered into submission. Not the silent pleading of a crushed and frightened enemy, but the cold steady stare of an indomitable spirit. She saw all the anger and hatred he had ever felt, brooding behind that steady glare. Bryony started, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "Get off my scarf. If you like it so much, get your own." He growled. Before she could stop herself, she watched the scarf flutter gently out of her hand. "I suggest you go home. Now." Bryony didn't move. "Now!" she jumped and turned. Kai watched her retreating back for a while, holding the jewel that hung at his throat. He saw a light shift inside it and closed his hand over it. "Not now. Not yet" he murmured, tightening his grip, before dropping his hand to his side. The jewel was still, and the light vanished. "What in blazes happened to your arm?" Voltaire, Kai 's grandfather, exclaimed as soon as he saw his maimed grandson. "Bryony happened." Kai growled, "She happens to be able to do telekinesis." He made his way up to his room and sat down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he clasped the jewel. Suddenly a black beam shot out of the jewel and struck his arm. Kai winced at first, but the pain dulled and finally disappeared. His arm was healed. "Damned bitch." He cursed again and again as he cut off the cast and fitted hidden straps to fasten it back on again. He glanced out of the window behind him. It was dark and raining again. He went down for supper and told Voltaire everything he knew. "So grandfather, if we're going to act, we need to do it soon." "Very well." Voltaire replied thoughtfully. After he had eaten and been dismissed, Kai went up to his room. Out on the balcony, he watched the sun setting, blood red, and the moon rising, pale and shimmering. That night Kai didn't sleep. He stood on the balcony, watching the world at night, thinking, planning his next move. He looked down at the black jewel. He knew he had the perfect weapon, borne of his own pain and anger, but could he use it when the time came? Of course he could! She was his enemy! Or was she? She was just a 15 year old like him, sucked into a feud that had nothing to do with her. How had he got himself into this? The night of his parent's' death's came flooding back to him. Sobbing uncontrollably, he crumpled to the floor.  
A/N: so people! What did you think? Er, certain people have been complaining about the way Kai has been getting hurt and are generally howling for Bryony's blood, bear with me, Kai will get his revenge, only thing is, will he want it when he gets it? Hmmmmmmmm, I'll have to think about that. Rei Ayanami, thanks for your continuous reviewing, very much appreciated, keep at it! If you have any suggestions, send 'em this way! Desi's Angel Gal, again, thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so. Any suggestions? Please send them this way! Thank you! And please don't faint on me! I'm doing my best! Nice to know that you seem to be enjoying the fic though! Turbinator, your opinion is duly noted, I am female, and thanks for my 'B'! I hate romantic crap, but hey, I'm being mean to my characters and making them like each other before one of them has to try and kill the other. Everyone else, thanks for reviews, it's nice to know that there is actually someone out there reading fics written by li'l ol' me! Kai's revenge will be on the way, please be patient. It would appear that Kai has quite a fan club out there! Sensible people! ^.^ Oh yeah, sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, I hope you aren't too pissed with me! O.O 


	5. Chapter 5: Unwanted Feelings: Part 1

Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Beyblade, ::sighs:: wish I did but I guess that's just the way the world works. ::sighs again::  
  
Summary: er, can I get back to you on that?  
  
Fic:  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter 5: Unwanted Feelings: Part 1  
  
The sun rose, and with it, Kai forced himself to find new hope. He would be unlikely to see Bryony today, unless she knew about his second favourite place. It was unlikely, besides, she probably wouldn't want to see him - good riddance! He thought of his second favourite place, and his face lost some of its hardness. His favourite place was a cave on the coastline. He loved it most in stormy weather, when the ocean roared and threw itself against the shore, throwing up spray. In stormy weather, if he could get to his place in time, he was unreachable. The water flowed up the tunnel entrance and into the main chamber of the cave. In the middle of this chamber was a high tower of rock, which, when the oceans tide filled the cave, became an island in the middle of a lake. In calmer weather, he would sit at the mouth of the cave and watch the ocean. He loved the storms, they released the anger and pain he could not. The smooth, sandy surface at the entrance to the cave was also a good place for practicing his blading.  
  
Kai checked that the black jewel was still on its chain around his throat, picked up his blade and left the house silently. It was about six o'clock in the morning and the dew still clung to the grass and plants, shimmering like diamonds. He picked his way slowly along the shingle beach towards his cave. He needed to be alone, to think. He sat at the tunnel mouth, watching the gulls swoop and dive over the gently rippling ocean. A cool salty sea breeze blew in his face, cooling him, calming him. He began to think about his parents. They'd loved the sea too, he'd always been around the sea as a young child. Until the accident of course, after which he had had to go and live with Voltaire.  
  
He ran down the tunnel into the huge chamber in the heart of the cliff. Outside, the sky was dark and overcast. Thunder rolled, and Kai saw the first fat raindrops fall from the sky heralding the coming of a storm, as he looked over his shoulder. He reached the towering pinnacle of rock, and swiftly climbed to the top. He watched the rain get heavier, and heard the thunder rolling in. The wind howled, the rain lashed and the ocean crashed against the shore and cliffs. Soon Kai was sat on a solitary island in the middle of a lake. The wind rushed down the tunnel, carrying more rain, and whipped across his face and through his hair. His thoughts turned involuntarily towards Bryony. In spite of himself, Kai was getting to like her. Ok, so she was strikingly beautiful, but he was more attracted to her personality. She may be his enemy, and very devious, but she was also very like him. She kept her personal details to herself, and was rarely to be seen around other people. Except for Kai of course, not surprising really, considering she was meant to be digging the proverbial dirt on him. But there seemed to be a half-hearted approach to her enquiries now, and she wasn't bothered by the fact that she hadn't got any fresh information on him in a while. But he was the same. Her company was almost pleasant. Being around her wasn't as much of a strain as with other people.  
  
'Pull yourself together Kai!' he told himself reproachfully. 'She's your enemy. Nothing more, nothing less. Treat her as one! You're here to kill her and annihilate her family. Get a grip!'  
  
But he just couldn't shake off his sense of liking for her. He heard the wind howling and felt it whipping through his hair, but all he could think about was Bryony. Her waist length black hair. The sparkle on the water reminded him of her cool green eyes. He forced himself to think about something else.  
  
A couple of hours later, he watched the water level fall until finally, only puddles were left. Seeing the sun setting blood red over the sea, Kai headed for home, unaware that he was being watched.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Kai, what's wrong?" Bryony looked, puzzled, at Kai's grim face. "Kai?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong with me or what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me." He took a menacing step forward. "But you? Yeah, you have a problem. This give you a clue?" A dagger hissed out of its sheath. Bryony backed off. What was going on? Had he gone nuts? Why was he suddenly turning on her with a dagger? He was supposed to trust her, not kill her! She turned and ran. Kai kept up easily. She stumbled and hit the ground. "Bye, bye Bryony, see you in hell." He said, driving the dagger between her ribs and through her heart. The shock and pain registered on her face as she crumpled, bleeding, to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Kai sat bolt upright with a start, gasping for breath. It was just a dream, he knew that, so why did he feel so guilty?  
A/N: HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing again, you're angels! Keep at it; you know how much I love reading your reviews! Go on, humour me! ^ . ^  
  
Shir-ran - what can I say 'cept O.O I am now officially scared by one of my reviewers! Leave my cast alone, you wouldn't want to deny Kai and me the pleasure of killing her ourselves would you? ::Smiles sweetly:: And the only wolves on set will be me and my pack thank you! ^ . ^  
  
Desi angel - Hey gal! Thanx for the review! You're very welcome, concerning me putting your name at the end of my fic. Please don't beg, I like to be the sole cause of begging, but my chosen reason tends to be me hurting people ^ . ^ I wasn't glaring daggers at your review, it was funny! Lol! Anywho, keep reviewing! ^ .^  
  
Rei Ayanami - you didn't review! You ask me to update and you don't review! I'm sad now! Maybe it's coz Kai hasn't kicked the shite out of Bryony yet? Well, be patient, I'm getting there; it just takes a while.  
  
Anyone else I missed - I didn't mean to, thank you for reviewing, please keep at it!  
  
Hey do you guys like Eminem or Nickleback?  
  
Don't ask. Just don't ask. 


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Feelings:Part 2

Secrets  
  
Key:  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Present time  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
*****: Change of scene.  
  
*****  
  
Secrets  
  
Fic:  
  
Chapter 6: Unwanted Feelings: Part 2  
  
It was about six o'clock in the morning, and the sun hung low and heavy in the sky. Kai and Bryony were walking down the shingle beach, not exactly hand-in-hand but comfortably close together, chatting and laughing at each other's jokes. The ocean lapped gently at the shore, sometimes catching their bare feet in its cold, salty water. Bryony slipped an arm around Kai 's waist, and he put an arm around her shoulders. The pace slowed to a stop and Bryony stepped in front of Kai, and stared into his eyes. She gently moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. Slowly the other arm hand slid up her stomach, as she traced a finger gently over his blue triangle markings, and down his cheek. Kai felt the movement and gently pushed against her. She pulled him closer, and he pushed harder against her, trying to free himself. The pushes got gradually more and more frantic until Bryony spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this Kai, but my loyalty has to stay with my family. I hope you understand."  
  
"What?" Kai struggled against her, trying to free himself, puzzled by the sudden change in Bryony.  
  
"Goodbye Kai." With that she rammed her knee up between his legs, before jerking her hand upwards, driving the long, cruel hunting knife home. He gripped her arms, only to be pushed away with an insane laugh. He slowly collapsed, bleeding, coughing as gasping desperately for breath as his lungs filled with blood.  
  
"Kai! No!" she woke up, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't do it, but she had to. The room was dark and the clock said it was 2 o'clock in the morning. She couldn't face trying to sleep again, so she sat, terrified and alone in the darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bryony picked her way carefully along the beach, scanning the rocks for her cave entrance. She was sure that she wouldn't come across Kai today, how likely was it that he would know about her cave? The entrance was pretty well hidden. She found the entrance at last and was soon in the main chamber, climbing onto her lofty perch. She noticed the disturbed rocks and hissed. Someone had been here. Someone had dared to invade her space. The cave was her territory. She heard footsteps in the tunnel and saw Kai approaching. Her anger melted away as she watched him coming nearer, until she swung herself down, out of sight. Soon she was heading down the tunnel again, unseen by Kai, lost in his thoughts.  
  
She sat at the entrance. Her heart was racing and adrenaline pumped through her body. She couldn't kill him. She just couldn't do it. She wished that she had never been dragged into the whole mess, but what had happened had happened, and she couldn't change that. She sighed, unaware that not far away, Kai was echoing her thoughts.  
  
Hours later the water began to drain out of the tunnel and Bryony slipped away. From a near-by hill, Bryony watched Kai heading for home. She thought about the rumo0urs that had sprung up around Kai. He had single handedly terrified every child in the 'neighbourhood' but apparently didn't care. All he seemed to care about was maintaining his solitude and solitary nature. Bryony couldn't help but wonder whether he paid for it all when he went home, in the silence and loneliness of his room.  
  
Suddenly, driven by an unknown impulse, Bryony found herself running after him, catching up with him about five minutes from his house. He turned to face her, not looking at his friendliest when he saw who it was.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Now that she was in front of him, she felt embarrassed. She debated not bothering, but she had to finish what she had started. She'd never seen Kai back out of anything, so she wasn't going to try to wriggle out of this, no matter how uncomfortable it was. But how would he react? Would he respect her for being able to make herself apologise, or would he despise her for the way she had 'come crawling back'? Kai saw her hesitating and enjoyed her discomfort. He knew exactly what was going through her mind. His face was expressionless, hiding his amusement at her inner turmoil, knowing she would find it unnerving. That was fun to watch too. He vaguely heard Bryony mumbling something and cut her short.  
  
"Are you talking to me?"  
  
"Er, yeah, I just wanted to say sorry for, well, the whole arm thing."  
  
"So get on with it already."  
  
"Sorry." She gazed steadfastly at the floor.  
  
"Look, say it properly or quit wasting my time. I have other stuff to do besides watching you apologising to the ground. I'm not down there you know, I'm up here, like any other normal human being."  
  
Bryony looked up, expecting to see mocking and scorn in his eyes but there was nothing. His face was it's usual expressionless mask. "I'm sorry." She repeated as calmly as her cracked voice would let her, and stared down at the ground again.  
  
"It's ok." He turned to walk away, but stopped and walked back. "What is your fascination with the damn ground?!?!" he exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"I'll see you round right?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On what?!"  
  
"Two things: One, whether you stop staring at the ground, cause it'll be pretty hard to see me if you stare at the ground all the time, and two, whether it's safe to see you, so far it's been pretty disastrous for me!"  
  
"Hey! Leave me alone! I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do? Huh? Beg?"  
  
"Well. do I have to answer that?" he asked her with a wicked grin.  
  
Bryony aimed a cuff at his head and missed as he ducked. "You remember what got you your broken arm? It was you winding me up. Guess what you're doing right now. winding me up! Do I have to break the other one? Or should I break one of your legs this time instead?"  
  
"Are you threatening me? What happened to all the innocence you tried to fool me into believing you'd acquired?"  
  
"Me? Threaten someone? Me? Now what on earth could have given you that idea? I'm a little angel, remember?"  
  
"Do I look like I came in on yesterday's banana boat?"  
  
"Er, is that a trick question? Anyways, do you wanna' go down to the beach? The tide's coming in soon."  
  
"Now why do I get the feeling you're trying to kill me?"  
  
"Say, what?"  
  
"Shall we go down to the beach - the tide's coming in? It's pretty obvious that you're trying to drown me!"  
  
"Kai! Now would I do a thing like that?"  
  
"No comment. I've gotta' go home, Voltaire's waiting for me, he's a grumpy old git at the best of times, but you wanna' hear him go on and on when I'm late." He turned and headed off down the rocky path that led to his house.  
  
"Have fun with your Grandfather, Kai!" she called over her shoulder as she ran off.  
  
"Like hell!" he yelled after her, sending a small, smooth stone flying after her, and hit her at the base of her spine.  
  
That night, Kai had his nightmare. He woke up early and headed for the shingle beach. The ocean was stormy and black. His screams of frustration and anger were drowned by the raging tempest of the ocean's fury. He sank to his knees, his head in his hands, as visions of his parents, the crash, and what he dreamt he'd done to Bryony flashed before his eyes. He felt like he would go mad soon. He screamed in emotional agony and torment, still drowned by the furious raging of the ocean. Warm, salty tears of anger rolled down his cheeks as he clutched his head, wishing it would all stop. Gradually the storm quietened down, and Kai forced himself to calm down too, telling himself that everything was ok, but the soft glow coming from the black jewel around his neck told him that things were far from ok. As long as his Grandfather, Voltaire, was alive and had his hands on Kai, making every living, breathing minute a misery, nothing would ever be right.  
A/N: So guys, still ok? Sorry about how long it took to get this up, but I've had a lot of coursework and stuff recently, as well as a new idea for an original fic, which I've had to write down or I'd forget it. Thank you to all of you especially Desi Angel and Rei Ayanami for your continued reviews, much appreciated! I am soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get the chapter up, too much coursework and gcse exams :: spits:: hate exams. Anyways. I'll try to be more prompt in getting the next chapter up for you, thank you so much for being patient with me. By the way, I've got an idea for a new fic, original fiction, which I'm typing up. Should I post it as soon as the first chapter is finished, or do you want me to wait 'til I've finished secrets? And I need a name for it too, it's about a group of ppl who normally wouldn't stick around each other, because of their races, who are thrown together in order to survive. I'm not explaining this very well, am I? Er, they're all alone except for each other, but as there isn't much of a sense of comradeship, they're basically alone. A friend has suggested 'Alone, Together' what do you think? Please review soon; I need your help - badly! You wouldn't deny li'l old me help in my time of desperation would you.? Bex, Georgie, don't answer that! 


	7. Author's Note

Soz guys, Secrets is taking a bit of a backseat at the minute, I'm writing an Original fic that one of my teachers want's me to finish asap, summat about maybe tryin' to get it published. ::shrugs::  
  
ALSO having major writers block!!!!!! Any idea's where this is going? please give me any idea, coz i need them! i promise i will try to work on this one, in fact, i'll go and brainstorm any idea's i have now, and see if i can pull a decent one outta there. Again, if you have any idea's, anyone you want to die, get hooked up with someone else, have a nasty accident etc... tell me, i'll see how i can make it happen.  
  
One last favour, PLEASE read my original fic, same author name, on fiction press, and review it. Again, any idea's welcome....  
  
I'll go and write your next chapter, it'll take a whil, i'm warning you now. Please be patient, i'll get there in the end.  
  
Wolf Kaido 


	8. Chapter 7: Drastic Measures

Secrets  
  
Author's note: Hey guys, sorry this is so late. ::sheepish grin:: Still, better late than never, right? Ok, I admit it, it's horrendously late, and you have every right to be cross with me. Just don't all jump on me and attack me at once, ok? Besides, if you kill me, I'll never finish it, will I? Anywho, you guys have had to wait way too long for this so I'll shut up and let you read! (  
  
Chapter 7: Drastic Measures  
  
Kai sat on his bed, watching the moon rise. He pulled out a dagger and slipped out of his room, his expression grim. There was a way everything could be ok, why had he put it off for so long? He reached his grandfather's room and entered silently, moving to the bed where Voltaire was snoring loudly. A wave of disgust washed over Kai, and he wondered at how long he has managed to put off the inevitable. He reached the bed and held his dagger up, ready to plunge it into the old man's throat. The blade began to descend, but stopped abruptly. It would be far too easy to be caught if he did it here. Best to lure him away, and come back saying he had been attacked, after all, weren't there people out their who would give everything they owned to be able to kill him? Maybe he should frame the people his grandfather was using him against? But then he thought of Bryony. No, best keep it simple.  
  
As he walked away, brooding on his new plan, Kai wondered why the thought of framing Bryony was so unpleasant. "You're getting too bloody fond of her, that's why." He muttered to himself, closing his bedroom door behind him.  
  
* * * * * / * * * * * / * * * * *  
  
Bryony looked up sharply to see her aunt and uncle enter her room, dragging an unfamiliar female figure behind them.  
  
"It seems that you've been having a bit of trouble finding out information on Kai. We've decided that it's time to stop playing around. We want you to kill him. Tonight." Her uncle told her coldly.  
  
"No!" she blurted out. Both Molly and Judas raised their eyebrows. "I mean, it's too soon. They'll know it's me. It'll give Voltaire something to use against us!"  
  
"Ah, but you see, we want you to kill him too."  
  
"In the same night?" she squeaked.  
  
"Oh yes. But we've devised a way to make it easier for you. You'll enjoy it." He dragged the stranger into the small patch of moonlight falling in through the window. She was deathly pale, and staring at Bryony in a disturbing, almost hungry way.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Not yet, but that's not important." He turned to the stranger "There she is, get on with it."  
  
Bryony's confusion was brief as the figure raced across the room, morphing as she went. Her eyed were a glittering amber, and small, sharp fangs were visible as she leered at her prey.  
  
"She's a bloody vampire!" Bryony yelled, racing for the door.  
  
"I'm well aware of that fact." He answered coldly, closing the door and standing in his niece's way. He and Molly grabbed her wrists and held her while the vampire slowly made her way across the room.  
  
"Let go of me!" Bryony screamed struggling futilely. She vampire grabbed her and tilted her head to expose her neck. She yelped as the sharp pain of her attacker's fangs piercing her skin exploded across her neck. She whimpered, struggling and writhing as the vampire drank deeply, Bryony's world fading fast.  
  
"That's enough," she heard her uncle dimly. "Now you keep up your end of the deal."  
  
The vampire cut her wrist and pressed it against Bryony's lips, forcing blood into her mouth. "Drink up little one." She hissed in Bryony's ear. Unaware of what she was doing, Bryony lapped up the warm liquid. Eventually, the two were dragged apart, and her sire was dismissed.  
  
"That should make things easier, don't you think?"  
  
Bryony didn't answer, caught between horror of what she had become, and a rising desire to kill. Eventually, she pushed her uncle roughly aside, unaware of her new strength, and stormed out of the house in search of the bloody meal her body now craved.  
  
* * * * * / * * * * * / * * * * *  
  
Wolf Kaido: Sooooooooooooo. how was it? Will it do? Again, apologies for the delay, I'll try to be more prompt. By the way, I have an original fiction up on FictionPress, under the same author name. If you have a chance, could you have a look at that and let me know what you think?  
  
Yeah, I know I'm cheeky! ( still, I'm endearing aren't I? No, you're right, that is pushing it a bit! ^ . ~ 


End file.
